deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Bollhart City
Info Bollhart is a city inside the self-governing dominion of dwarves inside Oyugock DukedomWN Chapter 7-1, that is about four days away from the Muno Marquisdom. Dwarves are typically said to live in caves, but in regards to Bollhart City, about half of them live normally in the fortress that is the city. The other half are exactly like that typical impression, they live on the caves next to the city. The city has population of 30 thousands people, there are 20 thousands dwarves with the levels averaging at 5-6, four thousands ratmen, two thousands rabbitmen, two thousands humans, one thousands weaselmen, and the other 1000 are other demi-humans (like little giants and gnomes). 30% of iron ingot used in Shiga Kingdom is made in Bollhart City. There are 3 meter tall people from the tribe called Little Giant working as carriers. They employ gnome magicians to deal with cave-in or gases, but when they're not accompanied by one, they use scrolls. From Bollhart City there is a mountain trail, the road extending at the direction of the forest. The road that extends beyond the forest leads to Daregan CityWN 7-8. Plot Satou delivered the letter from Nina Rottol to Driar, in the letter she was asking permission for sending exchange students to Bollhart City. He accepted the permission. After Satou asked about the facilities related to Mithril, Driar by Jojori's advice, requested permission from Dohar, whom tested him by forging a sword with an bad quality Mithril ingot it brought Zajir, but after Satou and Dohar saw the bad quality of the ingot, Dohar punished Zajir. Satou, Dohar, Zajir, Driar and Jojori went to the Mithril furnace, where Satou used his magic power to fueled it. When the ingots were completed, Dohar chose several ingots to forge a sword with Satou. After the 【Fairy Sword Trazayuya】 was forge, Satou and his group were invited to a banquet. Places *City GateWN 7-2. *Workshop for BlacksmithingWN 7-2. **Blast furnace. **20 meters high building. **Window to put fuel coal below the furnace. *Observation place with insulation magic appliedWN 7-2. *Converter FacilitiesWN 7-2. *Pressure FacilitiesWN 7-2. **Magicians are putting magic power into magic tool like thing in rotation. *Dohar's workplaceWN 7-3. **After passing through less-than-one-and-a-half meter high tunnel. *Mithril furnace below of Dohar's workplaceWN 7-3. **The blast furnace for mithril is made from a metal that's strong against heat, Hihiirokane. **The furnace is not fueled with coal, but with magic power. **The furnace could refine 100 kilograms of ingot in one go. **The Mithril furnace room is for refining the Mithril *Guest mansion of the mayorWN 7-3. **KitchenWN 7-6. **Dining roomWN 7-6. *Blacksmithing room for melting Mithril ingotsWN 7-3. **Have a small furnace made from Hihiirokane inside. *HallWN 7-4. **Near the basement. **Blows through two layers **It's four meter high until the ceiling. *Magic shop above the ground (Galhar's magic shop)WN 7-4 / WN 7-6. **The product line-up seem to be inferior compared to the underground shop. **Is in the middle of the way to the waterwheel tourist attraction. **Magic books. ***The magic books are mostly the same as the ones from Don-Haan underground magic shop. ***There are two books with different authors. **Scrolls. ***The scrolls line-up is different, the ones here are suited for nobles and merchants. ***Stocked them from Daregan City. ***Life magic scrolls, they're insect repellent, anti-itch or deodorant, etc. Things that the wealthy would buy. ****Scroll for clean drinking unboiled water. ***Each scroll it normally would be 1 gold coin for one, but he is selling them for 3 silver coins. ***They're bad stocks that aren't selling at all ever since they're stocked half a year ago. ***Satou bought them cheaper than their stocking prices. Coupled with three other well-selling scrolls, the total becomes three gold coins. ****Scroll, Life Magic: Bug Wiper ****Scroll, Life Magic: Anti-Itch ****Scroll, Life Magic: Deodorant ****Scroll, Life Magic: Pure Water ****Scroll, Nature Magic: Short Stun ****Scroll, Nature Magic: Sonar ****Scroll, Nature Magic: Fence ****Scroll, Nature Magic: Signal ***The last 3 scrolls were sell it by one silver coin, far from even half the prices. ****Scroll, Nature Magic: Cube, is like a magic in between Shield, and Board, the practitioner could create cubes of arbitrary size that float in the air. It's mainly used to keep off rushing enemies, but it could also be used like a chair. On top of having short effective time, it would also disappear when it's separated away from the practitioner. It's not like it's completely still in the air as it'd move when it's overloaded. Looks like I could use it to create invisible stairs in the air. ****Scroll, Fire Magic: Furnace Flame, it's a magic for melting ores into ingots. It's a very dwarf-like scroll, but it couldn't even be used for melting iron core if there are less than 10 scrolls, it also needs strong vessel to use, and the melted iron will flow to the ground, so it's difficult. The activation range is short, so the practitioner would get burnt. ****Scroll, Light Magic: Condense, it could use it for drying laundry during cloudy days, or you could use it to read in dim room. Galhar mistaken it for Luminescence(light). *Don-Haan's Magic shop at the entrance to the dwarf mine district, it's also an alchemy shopWN 7-4, 7-5. **Scrolls to deal with cave-in or gases. **Earth and wind magic. **The magic shop, is beyond the passage after the open-space above the furnace for mithril-makingWN 7-5. **Magic books and scrolls. ***Lower grade magic books for water, wind, ice and fire magic, intermediate grade magic books for earth and fire. ***Unusual stuffs like blacksmith magic and mountain magic. ****Blacksmith magic, magic arranged for blacksmithing purpose, it's usable with fire magic skill. ****Mountain magic, magic for searching and digging out minerals in the mine, usable with earth magic skill. ***Scrolls, they're only expensive things for people who could use magic themselves, the effects are very light, there're only six kinds of scrolls. ****To crush rock so that it becomes sands, Smasher. ****For when water comes up, Water, and Clay. ****For reinforcing brittle bedrocks, Wall (Wall). ****For breaking through place with strange gas, Cleaner, Curtain. **Selling finished alchemy products, but there's no compounding tools or materials for sale. *Dining roomWN 7-5. *Bollhart public order bureauWN 7-5. *SquareWN 7-5. **At the center a water fountain. **A grinder shop. **People selling weapons openly. The commodities are put on the sheet on the ground. ***The displayed items aren't bad, but they're also not especially good. **A weaselman street vendor who's opening a play with target. ***Hit a target 3 meter way with darts that look like shuriken. ****A session is one copper coin, and you'd get three pennies for each one of the five shurikens hit. It's the customers' victory if they hit twice. **People selling armors, and other savage things. **Various handiworks made from gems or precious metal are also lined up. ***Finer than the ones in Seryuu City. *Restaurant that faces the square. **Open terrace in front of the restaurantWN 7-5. *Waterwheel tourist attractionWN 7-6. *Sweets stallsWN 7-6. **Famous specialty pastry in Bollhart City *Craftsman districtWN 7-6. Characters *Dohar *Dohar's Wife *Driar *Jojori *Zajir *Ganza *Galhar *Gobler *Keriul *Don *Haan Food *Bollhart Salt. *Grilled meat of Mother Frog. **From the mine basement. *Smoked basilisk meat. **Ales and distilled liquor. *Banquet with grilled slices of meat (basilisk meat), dried nuts and fruits, and fish variants, with liquor. **Liquor barrels. ***Ales and distilled liquor. ***Strong drink, transparent liquor with faint reddish tinge. ***It tastes like the Awamori. **Smoked and grilled meat from unusual monsters. **Fruit water. **Variety of nuts. **The basilisk meat taste good, but the smell is too strong. *Restaurant that faces the square, black bread with cheese and sausage garnishes, it's normal for the dwarves to pour these with ale. **Mustard on the sausage. ***Various type of sausages and mustard. *Ginger tea. *Meat soup. *Famous specialty pastry, a style of prawn chips. **The taste and smell are like prawn chips. *20 type of meat as ingredients. **Many large plates. Animals and Monsters *Mother FrogMentioned on WN 7-2. Minerals *Iron. *Mithril. **Also called Fairy Silver Crafting There are no heavy machineries, but in exchange, about 3 meter tall people from the tribe called Little Giant are carrying ores, finished iron plates and steel materials around. In Dohar's workplace every sword's offense, sharpness, endurance and other parameters are 50% higher than the ones available in the city. The blast furnace for mithril is made from a metal that's strong against heat, Hihiirokane. The furnace is not fueled with coal, but with magic power. In the Mithril furnace everyone is a veteran with level higher than 30. Everyone has blacksmith and some kind of magic skills. The furnace probably is able to accept 1000 Satou's MP, but he used 300MP and the furnace reached a temperature of 3000 degree. Mithril is substantially more resistant to heat. The furnace could refine 100 kilograms of ingot in one go. When the heat cools down, silver ingots with slight green tinge are completed. The Phase Hammer it's a great hammer, composed by an alloy made from iron and mithril. It's at least one ton heavy. The Phase Hammer is composed by an alloy because the magic power from a mithril-made hammer could adversely affect the mithril of the weapon that's currently being made. It's and honor to help Dohar's phase hammer strike, there is a medicine used on the process call it Medicine of the Dwarves, the secret medicine is used when the mithril is being heated up in the furnace. One of the ingredient of the medicine is magic core powder. The system is different than magic weapons made with magic liquid. The anvil is made from iron and Mithril alloy. There is a liquid used for cooling called Water, with a 3:1 mixture of oil and spirit. *Iron ingot. *Mithril ingot. *Satou's mithril sword 【Fairy Sword Trazayuya】. **Has ornaments that also acts as an anti-slip on the sword. **The type of the completed sword is of double-edged bastard sword. **It's only about 70-80% as heavy as swords made from iron. **Accepts magic power easily just like Liza's spear. **Ripple-like green patterns appears on the surface of the sword when it put magic power. When it put more magic power, it begins to leak out red light like Liza's magic spear. **The sword gets heavier as it accepts magic power. **The market price shows --, but it should be worth several hundreds gold coins, or even more than a thousand. **With the True Mark (signature) of Dohar, he doesn't usually put it on commonly made things. ***Show this True Mark to the dwarves and gnomes of the self-governing dominion, to be treated like an old friend. *Sword belt (made by Satou). *Sheath (made by Satou). **A plain simple sheath with wood as the base. *Matching earrings or bracelets (made by Satou). *Cushion seat for Satou's carriage (made by the city blacksmiths). **Contain coiled springs. References Category:Bollhart City Category:Shiga Kingdom Category:The Self-governing Dominion of Dwarves Category:Places Category:Country